Keeping Secrets
by 5SOS-Fangirlxx
Summary: Sarah McCall has lived her entire life in the dark. She never knew about werewolves and banshees. She didn't know that all those times her brother wasn't home that he wasn't even himself. After a few years it's finally time for Sarah to go to Beacon Hills high. Will Scott still be able to hide all his secrets when she's just a room away? Or will she get involved with no way out?
1. Chapter 1

"Is there a reason you're taking me to lacrosse practice? I have a test tomorrow." I asked my brother Scott and his best friend Stiles. Today was the day of open tryouts and the two of them obviously had to be there, Scott being captain and all. Being Scott McCall's little sister had it's perks. I made some more friends than I had before, but now I was being forced to suffer through an hour of Coach Finstock screaming about how pathetic all the newbies were.

"Unless you have another way of getting home besides one of us two, you have to wait for us. Don't worry, as long as Finstock doesn't see you he won't make you he-" Before Scott could finish we heard the expected shouting coming from Coach Finstock.

"Mini McCall, get down here. I need your genius for a second." I groaned and walked back down the bleachers, bringing my bag with me. Once I passed the bench I dropped the bag and walked over to Finstock. I gave him a 'what do you want' look. "We have a new guy, just transferred. He hasn't played with our guys before today. He needs a warm up before we actually start. Any recommendation from that big brain of yours?"

"Put him over by goal with Garrett and maybe someone else. Warm him up with those guys for a little bit, see how strong he is. Test how good he'll be at short and longer distance that way. After you should put him on goal. Stilinski is pretty good, but this guy could be better." He nodded before loudly blowing his whistle and calling the guys over.

"Mini McCall here is gonna run the start of practice. She has a whistle and plenty of air in her lungs and she's not afraid to use either on you nimrods. Listen up and actually pay attention this year Greenburg." Most of the guys started laughing except for the few who had no idea how much of a dumbass Greenburg was.

I motioned for the guys to spread out a little. "First things first, I heard there was a transfer. Step forward please." When no one moved I took a new approach. "Okay then, will everyone who isn't the new transfer student take a step back so I can figure out who this guy is?" They all thankfully listened except for Greenburg who was trying to be funny. "Okay. I need you to go over to the goal with Garrett and a guy besides Greenburg and practice amongst yourselves. After that you're on goal for the start of practice before Stilinski and McCall take over. For you, Greenburg, go take ten full laps around the track and if you aren't sweating keep going." By then he was full on sprinting to the track. Garrett grabbed the new guy and some random sophomore and took off. "As for the rest of you, break off into pairs. Strentch, practice with each other. We're gonna start in about ten minutes."

I walked over to the goal where Garrett was working with the new guy. "Hey Sarah, how's it going?" Garrett asked me. I laughed a little before grabbing a lacrosse stick and walking over to them.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Garrett? You're the one working with- okay what's your name? I'm kind of sick of saying the new guy."

"This is Liam Dunbar and he just transferred from Devenport prep. He's in your grade actually." Then he turned to him. "Liam, this is Sarah McCall, she's Scott McCall's little sister. No bark, but all bite. One of the best people to be friends with if you want to go to a party. She's close friends with one of the most popular girls in school, but she's my best friend."

"Correction. THE most popular girl in school. I would lie and say it's me, but no one who is around a bunch of sweaty boys this often can be popular." Garrett laughed and grabbed the lacrosse stick from my hand.

"Well that's good to know, I'll see you a lot more often since you seem to run this team. And that Greenburg guy." I nodded and made my way towards my brother and Stiles. They were of course talking about lacrosse, as usual.

"Scott, we have about 117 problems right now and making the lacrosse team isn't one of them right now." Stiles was whisper shouting.

"It is now." Stiles gave him a look and he gestured towards the goal where I had just left Liam and Garrett. I turned around to see Liam in the goal I assumed practicing before he had to manage it for the whole team and not just Garrett. He was catching every single ball that was thrown at him. I was impressed. He looked at me for an answer as to how he was doing. I gave him a thumbs up and turned back to the guys.

"He's doing his job, something the two of you aren't. This is lacrosse and he's on goal. He's supposed to catch the balls. You guys are acting like you haven't played this game before. Get on that before I tell Finstock not to put either of you on first line. The two seniors on the bench all season, don't let that happen. I walked back over to Finstock and had him give me a boost onto the bench. I blew the whistle getting everyone's attention. "You have five minutes. Locker room, get changed, be back. Except for Greenburg. Keep running!"

All the guys went their own ways and I laid down on the bench. I should seriously consider wearing a tank top with shorts and tanning during these practices. 5 hours a week and I should have a great color by summertime. I was so comfortable I didn't even realize there was someone shouting my name. "Sarah!" I turned and saw my brother.

"What do you want Scotty?" I groaned.

"I want you to keep your distance from that Liam guy. There's just something off about him, be careful."

"I get the whole protective big brother act, but I can choose my friends. I don't care what you say, I'm gonna hang out with him." I blew the whistle and called everyone to the bench I stood on. "Change of plans. First person to goal handle that, everyone line up and take shots. After I need Stilinski and McCall on goal actually trying." I was happy when the guys actually listened to me. I didn't care about this. All I knew was that if Liam kept working with Garrett, both of them would be on first line. After fifteen minutes of horrible shots by my brother and Stiles they finally switched into goal. At first they were doing really well, they even managed to take out Garrett. Each time they chest bumped Stiles got knocked right on his butt.

That was until Liam came up to the line. He looked so determined to take down the two guys. And he did. I was really impressed and so was Finstock. That was until we both heard screaming from the stands. "Do over!" I turned as well as Finstock and half the team to see Stiles friend Malia standing up.

"This is practice, that's not how it works!" I shouted at her.

"Ten bucks on Stiles and Scott!" She shouted back.

"I'll take that action!" Finstock shouted back at her. "Liam, get back over there!" When I glanced back at Scott his eyes were glowing. Was he okay? Before I had the chance to say anything else I saw Liam running towards the two guys and within seconds he was on the truf screaming in pain. I ran over pushing past my brother. "Nobody touch him!"

"I'll take him to the hospital with these idiots Coach, they were my ride. I'll make sure they don't do anything else to maim the best player since Lahey and Whittmore." I pulled Liam up and put his arm over my shoulder using all my strength to hold him up. "I'm so sorry about them. I'm sure in a few days you'll be okay and playing first line as captain since my brother won't be making it that far."

"Thanks Sarah. Let's just hope my step-father is as forgiving as you are."


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the hospital I took Liam to the front desk and had them call my mom down. "What happened here? Why is it that whenever my kids are at my job it's never to drop off lunch or just say hi? You always have someone injured with you."

"Well you can blame this entire thing on Scott. He went a little to hard on Liam here during practice. When I put them on goal I expected a few kids on the ground, not a trip to the hospital."

"Well at least I have one responsible child." I smirked and Scott rolled his eyes. "As for Liam, his father works here, but he's in surgery at the moment. He should be getting out soon and we'll send him straight over to your room." Liam nodded and mom pulled a wheelchair over for him so I didn't have to continue carrying someone that was a significant bit larger than me. I wheeled him to the assigned room and helped him get onto the bed.

"How's your leg feeling?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I realized how dumb of a question that really was.

"Still really hurts, can you check the damages for me?" I nodded and gave him a small smile before rolling up his pant leg and gasping a little at just how bad it actually was. "That bad?"

"I hate my brother right now. When I told him to cover goal, I didn't mean maim all the guys that actually got past. Hope your opinion of him doesn't ruin your opinion of me."

"Of course not. Garrett was right when he said you would make a great friend. Until you do something to fatally harm me I think we could be best friends."

"I like the sound of that. You me and Garrett and the Three Musketeers."

"Haha. Thanks for helping me back there. I probablt would've ended up with just Scott and Stiles interrogating me again." I didn't even ask about it before I walked out of the room and straight to Stiles and Scott.

"What's this I hear about you two idiots interrogating Liam in break?" Neither of them really gave an answer. Stiles started studdering and Scott just coughed. "Do you guys realize that you not only could've seriously injured him, but you also already have a reputation? I hope you two reconsider whatever stupid plan you have this time."

"Did you see him out there? He was amazing. As much as we need more good lacrosse players, no freshman should be that good." I sighed and shook my head at the two idiots in front of me.

I just turned away and went back to Liams room. Before I could go in I heard him talking to someone. That must be his step-dad. "It's broken, isn't it?" Liam sounded like he was about to cry. "It's broken and it's my fault." I wanted to go in there, but I knew I should at least let them think no one can hear them.

"You wanna tell me how this happened?"

"I was up against two juniors at goal, one of them was the captain."

"Liam remember what I said. Play smart, not hard" That was when I decided to walk back in and pretend I didn't hear anything.  
"And who is this?"

"This is Sarah McCall, she's the sister of one of the guys I was up against, the captain. She basically runs practices for Finstock." I smiled and took a seat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. "She was the one who helped me get here after if happened."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Liam's step-dad and also the new head doctor here." How did he get in that position so quickly? Must have about a hundred degrees hanging on his wall.

"Nice to meet you sir. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other now that you work here." He looked a little confused. "My mom works here as a nurse thing. Her name is Mellissa McCall."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sarah." And then he turned to Liam. I braced myself for the worst. "It looks pretty roughed up, so we'll have to get an x-ray. And don't worry, I'm not mad. But your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse. I'll come back here when I get done with a few other patients."

As soon as his step-dad left the room we heard a loud thud "Stay here, I'll go check it out." Liam said, but before he even fully sat up I pushed him back.

"One, you aren't supposed to walk. Two, I don't want you getting any more injuries on account of me." He didn't listen and just went off the other side of the bed. "You aren't supposed to be walking right now!" I said getting up and following him.

"Hello? Did anyone hear that?" He shouted into the empty space. I grabbed his wrist and tugged a little trying to get him back to his room.

"Liam, now would be a really good time for you and me to get back to your room." He turned his head to see what I was talking about and saw the guy from the news. His name was Sean, the rest of his family was brutally murdered by an axe. He looked mostly normal, minding the clouded white eyes and rows of sharp, bloody teeth. Sean then lunged towards us. He grabbed me since I guess I looked the most defenseless. "LIAM! MOM! SCOTT! HELP!"

I was screaming out to anyone and everyone to help me. I was way to young to die and I hadn't even gotten an A in History yet. Sean kept his pace, but Liam moving as quickly as he could behind us. Sean went through a door that led onto the roof. He dropped me on the ground and grabbed Liam by the neck. Before he could do anything else Scott came running through the open door and didn't look himself at all. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Scott covered in hair with glowing eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look she's waking up!" I heard a voice say. When I opened my eyes all I saw was blinding white light from the flourescent bulbs above me. I sat up and rubbed my head. When did that bump get there? I looked to see the small hospital room full of people I didn't recognize.

"Who are you all?" That's when they all turned to face me with worried expressions. "Where's my mom and Scott?" The two of them pushed forward and smiled since I remembered them.

"Do you remember what I happened?" My mom asked my softly as she rubbed my back to comfort me. I let out a gasp before looking around the room for Liam. I also moved farther away from Scott towards the other side of the bed.

"Where's Liam?" I asked my mom. "He was on the roof with me when I passed out but I didn't see anything after Scott came through the door. Is he okay?"

"I'm fine." I looked and saw him sitting in the chair next to me bed. I moved past my mom and hugged him.

"I'm really happy you're okay," Then I smacked his arm."but oh my gosh why didn't you listen to me and stay in the bed? You could've gotten even more damaged than you already did at lacrosse practice! Why are you so stupid sometimes?"

"Because you're my friend, I wasn't just gonna let you go and get yourself hurt! All your brother cared about was getting rid of Sean, but I was trying to help you the whole time." I sighed and turned to quickly glare at Scott before turning back and hugging him. He winced.

"What happened to you?" He pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a huge bandage covering half his forearm. "You got hurt for a second time today because of me. I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt again." I walked out of the room and building until I got to Stiles pale blue Jeep in the parking lot. As much as I wanted to pretend none of this happened, I couldn't. I had seen my brother as a different thing, I had been attacked by an almost murder victim, and I was the reason Liam kept getting hurt. I just wanted to go back to the way things were. Garrett as my best friend, my normal brother, his normal friends, no murderous hospital patient. But that wasn't possible. I knew what I had to do. I had to find out what was going on before I was in too deep.

*********************************************************************************************************

When I got to school the next morning I didn't say a word to my brother or Stiles and rushed off to first period. I was hoping to talk to Liam before class started, but he was nowhere to be found. I huffed and walked off to my locker hoping that no one would come near me unless it was Liam. I knew if I spoke to anyone else I would forget what I was going to say to him. As I was putting the last book from my locker in my bag, the locker slammed shut in front of me making me screech. I turned to see Garrett laughing his ass off. "That wasn't funny Garrett. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"It was pretty fun from the angle I saw it, almost doesn't count for anything anymore." He said slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Have you heard?" I gave him a look that told him I clearly hadn't. "Well Liam got invited to a party by a junior a couple of minutes ago and invited about half the school, including us."

"You really think I want to go to a party the day after I was in the hospital, with you, just to watch you make of with Violet and get drunk?"

"I hadn't really thought of it that way." He said with furrowed eyebrows. "You should still come. Make more friends, get a little tipsy. It'll be a nice break from screaming orders at the lacrosse team with Coach Finstock."  
I sighed before giving in.

"Fine, but if I have to watch you and your girlfriend or whatever she is kissing for more than ten seconds at a time I will spill my beer on you by 'accident'" I put up air quotes on the word accident.

"You wouldn't." He said with a dead serious look on his face. That's when Violet walked up and they started kissing. Violet was facing away from me so I started putting up fingers that Garrett could see and when I got to nine he stopped.

"And you thought I was kidding." I said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and we all started walking to class.

When we sat down in our math class I was to the right of Garrett with Violet in front of him. The only empty seat in the whole room was behind me in the back corner and I usually put my bag there and used the chair as a footrest. Just as I was getting comfortable I felt thye chair be pulled out from under my feet. I looked up to see my math teacher. "I'm not so sorry to tell you that you can't use this chair as a footrest anymore." He said with an arrogant teacher smile.

"And why is that?" I said putting my feet on the chair again.

"We have a new student and I'm not gonna call the office for an extra chair just to make you comfortable Mini McCall." I groaned before turning and pulling my legs up to sit indian style in the small plastic chair. I grabbed my bag from the desk and pulled it onto my lap. If I couldn't go to sleep I was gonna read. I grabbed my vintage copy of 'Of Mice and Men' and started re-reading it for about the hundreth time. I was just getting to the part where they're talking about keeping mice in your pocket when I felt the book get snatched out of my hand by Liam.

"Is that really neccessary? I was kind of reading that?"

"It was. I have to ask you something." I snatched my book back before nodding for him to continue. "Well Garrett probably already told you about the party tonight and I was wondering if you were going?"

"I was thinking about it, why?"

"Well if you did come then you could meet up with me and we could hang out."

"And what if I didn't come? I'm sure you would be fine all on your own with your junior friend who invited you." I said with a smirk. "Who was it from the junior class who has enough guts to invite the new transfer freshman to one of Lydia Martin's parties?"

"Kira. She fell down the stairs, I helped her. We got to talking and she asked me if I wanted to go tonight." What? There was no way Kira as in Kira Yukimura would ask Liam to go to Lydia's party with her. She was practically dating my brother and I know how he gets. WHen he gets jealous he gets angry. Usually when he gets angry no one sees him for a few hours and he always says he just went for a walk. His girlfriend cheating on him would take a lot of walking to get over.

**So its been 1 day since I started this and I already have so many views, followers, and favorites from so many different countries! I should be posting a lot more often this week as a thank you! You guys are unbelievable! xx The Forever Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

In the end I decided to go to Lydia's party. Not because of Garrett and Violet, and definitley not because of Lydia, but because I wanted to see if Kira really was cheating on my brother. I had only spoken to her a few times when she was with Scott, and she seemed really nice. Not the type of person to do this. When I text Garrett after school he told me he would drive me over, but I turned him down. I decided my best bet would be to call Kira. She wouldn't be suspicious of me asking since she knows I hate riding on Scott's bike. She told me it was no problem and that she would pick me up on her way to get Liam.

I still had about a half an hour until Kira got here and thought if I didn't get ready now, I never would. I went over to my closet and looked through my extremley small collection of dresses. In the end I wore a white lace skater dress with brown leather wedges. Since I didn't have long to do my hair and makeup I brushed my hair before pinning back a few pieces. I didn't wear that much makeup anyway so I just applied some powder and masara. I put my phone in my dress pocket and made my way downstairs.

"Where do you thin you're going?" I heard my mom say.

"To Lydia's party at the lake house. Don't worry, Scott and Stiles are going to be there too." She sighed before walking over to me.

"Just be careful. There's been a lot of killings around here lately and I don't want you to be the next one." I nodded and heard a horn from outside. I left my house and heard my mom lock the door behind me. When I got over to Kira's car I saw Liam already in the passenger seat.

"Hey Sarah, you look great!" Kira said from the driver's seat. I smiled and thanked her as I got into the backseat. "You're gonna meet up with Stiles there, right?" I just nodded seeing as I had no idea Stiles wanted to meet up with me, especially with Malia around. She kind of hated me for some reason, but I had no idea why. I didn't care to be honest since I had no reason to hate her, I barely knew her.

"Guess this means you decided to be social tonight?" Liam asked me with a smirk.

"Not totally. I have about twenty books on my phone. If anyone gets too annoying I'll just go upstairs and read until Stiles or Kira is done and can drive me home. We all know I'm not going home with anyone tonight." Liam mumbled something to himself and we just sat in silence for the rest of the ride, that was until Liam got curious.

"So, who's all going to be at the party?" He asked Kira.

"Uh...everybody! We're just going there a little early to help Lydia set everything up." Kira said with a nervous laugh. When we finally pulled up to the house, all we saw was Stiles Jeep and Scott's bike. Liam and I shared a confused look as Kira walked towards the door, us lagging behind. When she opens the door to the lake house there was only a small crowd by the fireplace. At first I believed Kira, until they turned around. It was Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia all standing in front of a table full of chains.

"What's going on here?" I asked Scott. I didn't care what anyone else was doing here except my brother. His eyes widened considerably when he saw it was me who asked. "Can you speak Scott? What's going on?"

"Sarah, what are you doing here? Let's go talk in the kitchen." He walked towards me, but I took a few steps back.

"We can talk here. Why are you and all your friends at Lydia's lake house with all these chains? I knew you were weird, but I have no idea what this is."

He sighed before walking back to his friends. "We have some explaining to do."

*********************************************************************************************************

After a really long and very complicated explanation Liam and I figured out what was going on. "So werewolf?" To Scott who nodded. "Were-coyote." He said to Malia. "Banshee." To Lydia. "And uh...fox?" He said to Kira.

"Actually, I'm a kitsune, but fox works too." She said with a proud smile.

"Then what does that make you?" I asked pointing to Stiles.

"Well for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit and did bad things, yea." Stiles answered awkwardly.

"So what are you now?" Liam asked.

"Better?" Stiles said making a 'duh' face.

"What about you, Sarah?" I sighed before sitting down in one of the living room chairs.

"I'm completely human. I just found out about all this by accident when I got a ride from Kira who assumed I knew. Which is the reason I think now is probably a really fantastic time for me to leave and never speak to these people again." I turned to walk out the door, but was pulled back by Kira.

"You people are nuts! Now if you don't let me go now I'm gonna-" He started screaming and clutching his head. I fall back against Kira and she tightens her grip on me. Car lights shine through the front windows and everyone looks terrified.

"Liam, who did you tell you were gonna be here?" Scott asked trying to keep calm.

"You said it was a party." He said to Kira. "I invited Mason."

"And who did Mason invite?" Stiles said, clearly frustrated.

"Everyone." Lydia said looking through the blinds at what must be twenty cars. Malia started screaming for Stiles who quickly made his way over to her.

"Lydia, stall them!" Stiles shouted.

"How?"

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in town?!"

"I do of course, but how do I-" She was quickly interrupted by Stiles who told her to throw a kick ass party as he took Malia downstairs. Then Scott called for Kira who was helping with the slowly turning Liam. "Sarah, stay with me and help me handle all your friends." Lydia said while grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me towards the door. Lydia threw open the door and froze. When Liam said Mason invited everyone, he meant everyone.

At the front of the large group was Mason with Garrett and Violet close behind. "Hey, are we in the right place?" Mason asked while both him and Garrett looked at Lydia and I expectantly.

"For the party?" Garrett asked sounding slughtly confused. Lydia didn't look like she wanted to let all these people in, but Lydia being Lydia of course knew that if she said no her party reputation would be ruined.

"Absolutely." She said with a smile. The crowd cheered before coming inside the lake house. As soon as I told Lydia I would handle their behavior I was dragged into the kitchen by Garrett.

"I see you decided to come, and you got all dressed up for it. You look great." He said smirking. I blushed a little. Me and Garrett had been friends for a while now, but he never refrained from saying anything that came to his mind. Apparently he made some rude, yet hilarious, comments to my brother while I was helping Coach.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Garrett. I see you finally got Violet to tag along to one of these." He laughed and sat down on a bar stool pulling me down onto the one next to him. He pulled out a bottle of wine from under the counter and poured himself a glass. We both took a few sips before I placed it behind us so we could keep talking.

"So where's Liam? I think we all saw what happened in Math class today, some regret looking more than others." I didn't want to tell him that he was dragged to the docks by Scott and Kira since I had no idea why, but I couldn't think of any good excuse.

"Haven't seen him yet. Maybe he decided not to come?" I offered. I wasn't about to go out to that boat house and find out what exactly was going on with my brother and every single one of his friends.

"After all that work to get you to come no one would just not show up, that is unless they planned on getting beat up by your gorgeous lacrosse player of a best friend." He started to smolder and I couldn't help but laugh. We both were laughing until we saw Lydia in the kitchen with a delivery guy.

"I didn't order a keg of beer, especially not domestic." She was being kind of rude, but after what happened a few minutes ago I could see why.

"Somebody ordered it. Are you telling me nobody here wants to drink?" The delivery guy said sarcastically. He was right, but she was angry.

She needed someone to yell at, but before she could find that lucky person, her eyes landed on a glass of wine sitting on her open laptop on the counter. "Who put this here?!" She shouted to the room before turning to me and Garrett. We just shook our heads and kept watching this go down. "This laptop is $2000." She said looking to Mason who just walked in at the wrong time. "That bottle of wine is $400." She snatched the open wine bottle out of his hand which no one noticed he had until then.

"Sorry." He said quietly putting his hands up in surrender.

"Do you know who ordered the keg?" She asked him. He hesitated a seconds before answering.

"I think it was Greenburg."

"What the hell is Greenburg doing at MY party?!" Before anyone could say anything rude about Greenburg or I could offer to go kill Greenburg she turned back to the keg guy. "How much fur face?" He handed her a slip of paper and her eyes immediately widened. Garrett leaned over her shoulder and whistled. I guess from that reaction she couldn't afford it. Lydia snatched the receipt out of the guys hand and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I opened the bottle of wine so I should probably pay for the keg." Garrett said before standing up and pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket and handing the guy a small chunk of it. I wondered for a second where he suddenly got all that cash. He always complains about how broke he is and that was definitely not what I expected him to pull out of his pocket.

"That was real mature of you. Never thought I'd see the day where Garrett did something nice for someone he didn't know." I said before grabbing the glass of wine and finishing it off.

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me." He said with a smirk before grabbing me by the hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

**Thank you all so much for almost 1,000 views in only 3 short days! Hopefully it continues to be this popular and I can add even more to the story and who knows, maybe some of you guys as characters! Love you all The Forever Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

After dancing for a while with Garrett we went back into the kitchen. After a minute of sitting just laughing from the alchohal coursing through me Violet walked into the kitchen and put her arms around Garrett. He pulled out his phone and the both of them started smiling. "What are you two so happy about?"

"I just got payed. The paycheck just got transferred to my bank account." Garrett said smiling.

"That's how you had so much money earlier!" I was relieved he hadn't robbed a bank or something. "Where do you work?"

"Oh..uh...it's a private company. A friend of mine is in charge of the whole thing." He seemed really nervous to tell me about his job, and even though I knew I should've stopped asking about I desperately needed more time out of the house and a job would be a good way to do that.

"Think you could put in a good word for me? I really could use a lot more time away from my brother and his friends." He looked scared for a second before turning to Violet. They whispered in harsh tones before Violet turned to me.

"You're Scott McCall's sister right?" She said with a small smile. I just nodded. "You're in for sure. The job we do involves a lot of things your brother could help you with. Like that guy he works for."

"That's cool. Anything else I should know?"

"This is a very dangerous job for the two of us. One of us will be with you at all times, but you need to be careful. You'll mostly be keeping watch with one while the other does the job. Can we trust you?"

"Definitely."

*********************************************************************************************************

When I got home from the Lydia's later that night I felt dead. I stayed a little extra time to help Lydia clean up the lake house and get everything under control before we left. I ended up going to her house afterwards because she claimed we didn't see each other at all anymore. She went through her whole wardrobe throwing items at me saying she didn't need them anymore. Some with price tags still on them with prices higher than my moms paycheck. I left with bags full of stuff and had her drop me off at my house. When I got there I saw Stiles Jeep in the driveway and stayed very silent as I crept inside and up the stairs.

When I heard my brother and Stiles talking I decided to listen in. "You barely told me about Liam." I heard Stiles say. "What did you do with him anyway?"

"He's here, upstairs." Scott said. I quickly went into my room and dropped all the bags before going back.

"Doing what?"

"Lying down." I didn't want to know what that meant, but couldn't help myself. Scott and Stiles walked into the bathroom with me following behind. The first thing I saw was Liam in the bathtub, it was then that I noticed he was wrapped up in scotch tape. Stiles pulled the curtain closed and started talking to Scott.

"So you bit him?" Scott nodded. "And you kidnapped him?" He nodded again. "And brought him here?"

"I panicked." Scott admitted.

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" That's when Liam's cries became a lot louder. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck." Stiles said.

"I know. That's why I called you."

"I know you're gonna hate this idea right away, but maybe we should ask Sarah for help. She seems to be close with Liam and all his friends. Maybe using her to talk to him would make it easier for him to answer our questions."

"No. Absolutely not. It's been hard enough trying to keep my sister out of all of this before, but now that she does know some bits and pieces of it we aren't gonna use her as bait to make him talk. I still haven't talked to her alone about how she feels about all this. What if she's terrified of everyone now because of all the stuff she found out about us?"

"Well what other option do we have? No one else we know can ask him since they don't know about you or anyone else for that matter and he does not want to be around the ones that do."

"Fine. Call my sister. If she ends up getting hurt by him or anyone else I'm blaming you." Before I could turn my phone on silent and sneak into my room my ringtone blared out singing 'Good Girls' by 5 Seconds of Summer. Both guys immediately came back into Scott's room and cornered me. "What are you doing in here Sarah?"

"Could I use the excuse that I just wanted to say hi to my brother and his best friend?" They both shook their heads 'no'. I sighed before talking. "So I was maybe listening to you and Stiles talk about what to do with Liam whose in your tub and didn't have time to escape."

"Well now that you're here, we could use your help in a few ways." Stiles said. I took a step closer to him and just stood there. "Could you help us with Liam? He isn't exactly being productive in the tub." I nodded and scooted visibly closer to Stiles. "But first, how are you handling all this? I know it wasn't the best time or way for you to find out about all this, but are you okay? You don't have to talk to Scott, just me. Completely normal Stiles."

"I'd be better if my brother hadn't hidden the fact that he was a werewolf from me for 3 years and that I hadn't just found out all my friends including the guy who just moved here were supernatural, oh and let's not forget the fact that you have him taped up in the tub screaming for help. I just want my normal life back." He pulled me in for a hug and if breathing weren't necessary it probably would've been tighter. I buried my head in his chest and we just stood there. Stiles was the only normal, sarcastic thing left in my life. When we pulled apart we saw that Scott had moved Liam from the tub to a chair in the middle of the room. Stiles moved away from me and crouched down in front of him.

"Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" He nodded and Stiles took off the tape before stepping away. "Okay Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen tonight. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"Good. That's good."

"I don't understand either." I heard Scott say from behind Stiles and I, but we both ignored him.

"Maybe you should tell him." Stiles suggested.

"Tell me what?" Liam asked.

"Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, is going to change you." Scott told him.

"Unless it kills you." Stiles says before quickly correcting himself. "Shouldn't have said that."

"What?" Liam said starting to panic.

"Uh...is he crying?" I asked. "Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right. You're not going to die."

"Probably not." Stiles said. I glared at him while trying to untie Liam. "Okay, possibly not."

"Would you two please just help me untie him?" The two of them came over and started apologizing as they did it. "I'm really sorry about them." Liam started stretching and suddenly got up throwing the chair at Scott.

"Liam what the hell is your-" Before Stiles could finish Liam punched him in the face. He ran out, but we all chased after him. After the guys thought they had him he got up and ran right out the door.

Scott turned to Stiles and and exhaled. "Your plans suck too."

**So after writing and posting chapters 3-5 I watched the episode with Lyida's party and realized that Scott and Stiles interrogate the taped up Liam after the party and meet up with Chris. From now on everything should be in order. Since tonight (Or in twenty minutes for me) it's the new episode premiere I should have chapters 6 and 7 up by the end of the week early next week. Thanks so much for 1,600 views in less than a week! The Forever Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I got a call from Garrett saying I needed to come help them with their next job. Garrett picked me up and they told me the plan of what to do. "Okay, Sarah, since this is your first time working with us you need to be very careful. There are a lot of dangerous things out in these jobs that could really harm someone if they weren't paying attention. For today we just need you to keep watch. We're going to the bus lot of the school so you need to stand at the school gates and call us if anyone is coming."

"Sounds easy enough, but why would something so dangerous be at the high school? Aren't people smart enough to realize they will get caught?"

"No one ever gets caught if it's right it plain sight." He said before starting the car and driving to the school. They dropped me and the front gates and drove further into campus. I just stood there for a few minutes and heard a lot of weird but ignored it. When Garrett and Violet came by they really smelled horrible.

"Ummm...Not to be rude or anything, but why do you two smell like death?" They looked at each other before Garrett sighed and turned around.

"You should know the truth, you're my best friend and I trust you not to tell anyone. The reason we had to come to the school for our job is because we're-" He was cut off by Violet who shouted out an answer before he could.

"Exterminators! We're exterminators. The reason we came here was because we got a call about them finding a raccoon in one of the supply closets and we had to take care of it."

"That's not so bad, but then why are we here this late at night?" I asked.

"Would you really want the population of your high school knowing that the reason you have your own money is because you're an exterminator? I just don't want people knowing that and making fun of me for it."

"I understand. That's fine then. So when do we get payed?" We all started laughing as he drove me home.

*********************************************************************************************************

The next day was just as normal as everything was before I found out about supernatural stuff. Nothing happened in any of my classes and the day was almost over. The only actual class I had left was with Coach Finstock. I sat all the way in the front corner by the door so I could be the last one in and the first one out. I didn't really want to deal with Coach making me help him with the scrimmage tonight. There was twenty seconds left before class started and I decided that was the best time. I got into my seat just as the bell rang and sighed.

"Well that must be a new record. You were one second from being late." Coach Finstock said to me.

"I must've gotten lucky then." I said.

"You call it luck, I call it you waiting until the very last second to walk inside. Is there a reason for that?" I shook my head no as I started to unpack the stuff I needed for the class. "Well I don't believe that. Go sit next to Stilinski."

"Would now be a bad time to lie about my eyesight?" When he just pointed at the seat near the back I knew I probably shouldn't have said that. I pulled on my bag and grabbed my binder before going to sit by Stiles.

When I sat down I looked over at him to talk, but he was looking through a bunch of pictures on his desk. When I looked they were all pictures of dead people. When Coach started talking Stiles didn't look up once, he just kept shuffling through all those papers. I wouldn't pay attention either, but at least my excuse was that I didn't care about the amount of school funding that went into the lacrosse program here. At one point in class Coach was trying to get Stiles attention failing miserably. Coach walked over to Stiles who was completely oblivious to the situation and leaned over to look at all the pictures on his desk.

"Stilinski, if your grade was based on how much you freaked me out sometimes, you would have an A plus." Coach said tapping the lacrosse stick in his hand on the desk. Stiles suddenly grabbed the end of the lacrosse stick and pulled it towards him. "What are you doing?" Stiles pulled the rubber stopper of the end of the lacrosse stick and compared it to something in the pictures he had. The color left his face as he looked back and forth between the lacrosse stick and the picture on his desk. I was getting almost as freaked out as he was since I knew what the pictures were.

For the rest of class I just stared straight forward and ignored the looks and questions I got from Stiles. As soon as the bell rang I jumped up not even bothering to put it in my bag before quickly leaving the room. I heard Stiles calling for me but tried my hardest to get away. Right before I reached the stairs I was pulled back by someone grabbing my wrist. I turned around and saw Stiles. "Oh, um, hey Stiles."

"Are you avoiding me?" I lightly tugged my wrist from his grasp and shuffled my feet.

"No, why would I be avoiding you? I just have to get to class, that's all." I said with the fakest of fake smiles.

"You're lying. I was trying to talk to you in class and you just ignored me." I sighed loudly causing a few people to look in our direction.

"Listen, Stiles, everything I knew to be true turned out to be lies. I thought all my friends were human, and when I did find out about all of this it was by accident. If Kira hadn't thought I knew then I still wouldn't know today. I've just lost all hope of having a normal life."

"I know that wasn't the best way for you to find out about all this, but at least you know now. There are things in your life that are still normal, like me. I'm still the same sarcastic, horrible lacrosse playing, nerd that I was when we met. I'm just like you except I'm stuck in all this, you aren't. You can still go on dates and live your life how you want. There's probably some stupid boy who likes you but won't tell you because he's terrified and then end up dating him and forgetting about all this stuff."

"Stiles is there something you're not telling me?" I asked with a small laugh clutching my binder closer to my chest.

"Umm...Can we maybe talk before the scrimmage, we have class like you said." He was slowly backing away and ran into a row of lockers.

"See you later Stiles." I said laughing as he ran into a group of people. He just nodded and walked away. If the conversation ends like I hope it will then my life be getting even more complicated than before.

**Sorry for the long wait I have school starting soon and I'm barely at my house anymore. I literally spent over 12 hours at universal the other day and didn't even get to turn on my computer. If any of you guys can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter with Sarah and Stiles I would laugh because I just thought of it a few minutes ago. Thanks for 3,800 views it means the world that the story is getting so popular. til next time The Forever Fangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what had happened earlier with Stiles. Not only the weird pictures and behavior in Finstock's class, but what he said by the stairs. I had to stay with Scott and Stiles before the scrimmage and the whole time things were awkward between me and Stiles. Scott was trying to hold a conversation with us and it wasn't going so well. "Are you two even listening to what I'm saying? There's a killer on the lacrosse team and if we don't find out who it is before the game starts he could end up killing us."

"Listen, there aren't that many suspicious people on the lacrosse team. Half of them barely even talk and when they do it's complaining about practices and tryouts. I can watch from the stands and try to see if anyone does anything suspicious. You can use your super werewolf hearing to listen if I whisper something to you. Until that time stop worrying about the killer and worry more about the fact that Coach is having a brand new werewolf play a game when he has anger issues." I then turned to Stiles. "How about that talk?" He nodded and we walked aimlessly.

"So about earlier...I was kind of trying to tell you something that I've been keeping a secret for a while now. Not even Scott knows, I think Malia might have found out and that's why she doesn't like you all that much."

"What's up? You know you can tell me anything, I won't like freak out and pass out like I did at the hospital." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before talking again.

"Well...for a couple of months now...I've started to like someone other than Malia or Lydia and I don't know if it's okay."

"Well you have every right to change your mind about how you feel. You aren't locked into a relationship with anyone right now and even if you were some relationships just aren't meant to be. You can do whatever you want. That girl is really lucky to have someone like you crushing on her, do I know her?"

"About that...you know her really well. Like really well."

"Who is it?"

"I know this might be weird and it might make things between you me and Scott awkward, but I kind of like..." He trailed off and mumbled the last word under his breath.

"What was that?"

"It's you."

"Me? Like Sarah McCall?" He just nodded. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago when Scott was telling me about you starting here for your Sophomore year I realized it had been a really long time since I'd seen or talked to you. When I saw you on the first day of school you had grown up so much since last time and it all spiraled downward from there. I really hope that this doesn't change anything between us if you don't feel the same way. I just had to tell you to get it off my chest."

"It isn't a horrible thing to like me, is it? I'm not like an ax murderer or something. I think it's really sweet that you like me and that you actually had the guts to tell me." I said with a smile. When I was younger I used to have a huge crush on Stiles. It never really went away and now that I knew he liked me I realized that I still had some pretty strong feelings for him.

"Really? You don't think it's stupid or anything?"

"Of course not. I actually used to have the biggest crush on you when I was in middle school. It never really went away, I just ignored it because of you liking Lydia and Malia." I said looking down so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"So what does this mean for us then? I've never really had a girl like me back."

"I don't really know, boys don't usually tell me if they like me. How about we hang out, maybe go on a date? If it works out we keep going out, dating even, just go with it."

"Sounds like a great idea. For now, let's get back to Scott. He might be getting suspicious." We hugged before walking back to where we left Scott on the stairs a few minutes ago. I was smiling to myself like an idiot the whole walk and Stiles had to cover up for me. Scott was sitting on the stairs with Kira who was holding one of his spare lacrosse sticks. I was glad that Scott found someone who could make him happy after everything he had gone through with Allison. I just hoped for all out sakes this didn't end like last time.

*********************************************************************************************************

When it was finally time for the scrimmage I sat in the stands as far away as I could from Malia, but when the two people next to me decided to start making out I moved to the fence and walked onto the field over to Finstock. "You sure about putting Dunbar in? After what happened the other day in practice he might not be okay to play."

"He is playing." I sighed and went to sit on the bench full of the freshman who were good, but not good enough. I was just glad that this wasn't Stiles spot anymore. He worked just as hard as Scott did for a spot, but alwasy came up short. I walked away from Coach over to the guys who were talking about the game.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me." Liam said gesturing to one of the players on the team from his old school. "I think I can take him."

"Oh yeah, totally." Mason said. "You got this in the bag." Liam turned back towards the field to face the kid he was talking about. "You can totally take him...and the give him to me." The two of them broke out into laughter while I just stood there awkwardly not understanding the humor. I walked away towards the bench and sat down getting a small glare from some of the freshman.

"Hey Liam, think fast!" Someone shouted at him. He quicky turned and caught a lacrosse ball that was inches away from hitting me in the face. "He plays!" Coach Finstock shouted. Liam looked like he was furious and stormed off towards a group of players. Stiles on the other hand looked like he was going to punch whoever threw the ball in the face. The whole team got up and jogged towards Finstock signaling the start of the scrimmage. Garrett came over and quickly gave me a 'you okay?' look. I nodded and shoved him towards the rest of the team.

As I watched the scrimmage I noticed that Garrett would keep looking towards one of the guys from the other team. He had his eyes glued to him and was barely paying attention to the game around him. Since I was the only person around I whispered to Scott. "Garrett keeps eyeing one of the guys from the other school and I don't know why. Be careful." I saw him look around until his eyes locked on Garrett. He must've noticed what I was talking about. After a couple of minutes Garrett seemed to notice my brother watching him but didn't do anything about it. At one point most of the guys were towards the center of the field and I saw that something was sticking out the bottom of Garrett's lacrosse stick. "Scott! He's got something on his lacrosse stick." I couldn't really make out what happened next, but it ended with Liam and one boy from the other school on the ground. I didn't know what brought them down, but I was going to find out.

**So plot twist! I know almost everyone was expecting Liam and Sarah to get together but I thought this was a good idea. I needed some filler and tit just turned out to be this. Thanks for almost 5,000 views and all the favorites and followers!I won't be updating as often because I have camp for the next 2 weeks but I will as much as I can. love you all The Forever Fangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to Scott shaking me awake. "Sarah! You have to get up."

"Why. Can't I just go back to sleep?" He sighed before walking out of the room. When he came back he had a bucket in his hand.

"Either you get up now or you won't have to shower today." It was then that I realized he had water in the bucket. I screeched and while trying to get up I fell out of my bed. "So I have some important news, and it isn't good."

"What is that bad that you had to wake me up at this hour?"

"We figured out who was killing everyone for the deadpool and you're not gonna like it."

"As long as it isn't you or Stiles I probably won't die so just tell me so I can go tell them off."

"It's Garrett and Violet." My heart stopped. That was what they were doing at the school while I kept watch. I helped them kill a person, a real living thing. "They were going after a werewolf on the other team last night and when I went into the locker room to talk to Liam, Violet came in and tried to kill me with the thermal wire that she had disguised as a necklace. Sorry you had to fine out this way."

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. "I'm a horrible person. They both lied to me and I helped."

"What do you mean you helped?" Scott said in a panic.

"At Lydia's party someone ordered a keg and Garrett pulled out this giant wad of cash to pay for it. When I asked him where he got it he told me that him and Violet were exterminators and they kept it hidden. I asked if I could help a little to make some spare money and when we went to the school to do it they had me keep watch. I'm part of the reason that someone isn't alive right now."

"You didn't know what you were doing. You didn't kill anybody and Garrett is supposed to be your best friend. The first person I told about me being a werewolf was Stiles, so you should've been the first person he told. You aren't a killer, you aren't a horrible person, you just didn't know what you were doing."

"Thanks Scott, now I'm gonna go tell of my ex best friend because I can." I grabbed my phone off my dresser and shooed Scott out of the room. I sent a text to Garrett telling him to meet me at a cafe by teh school alone in about ten minutes. I then quickly got dressed in some ripped jeans with a knit cream sweater and my brown combat boots. I pulled on a beanie not bothering to fix my sloppy braided hair. As I was about to leave I realized I didn't have a car.

So I called Stiles. "Hey Sarah, what's up?"

"Do you think you could maybe help me out by driving me to the cafe by the school?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm meeting up with Garrett to tell him off and I don't have a car. Plus I need backup incase he goes batshit crazy and tries to kill me with his lacrosse stick." He laughed and I heard a door slam.

"Be there in a minute." I hung up and sat on my front porch waiting for Stiles. I hadn't realized just how great it was to have someone like Stiles until a few days ago. He was always just the sarcastic guy, but when you're scared for your life someone like that comes in handy. When he pulled up he rolled down the passenger side window and waved at me. I smiled at him and jogged over to the car. "Morning Sarah. Let's get going." He opened the passenger door and held it open for me.

"And people say chivalry is dead." I said with a smirk. He laughed and headed over to his side of the car.

"So do you want me to come in with you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I think I can say what needs to be said when we're there without killing him, but in case I can't I need backup which is you right now. Think you can take him on?"

"As long as he doesn't have his lacrosse stick on him it shouldn't be to hard." He said with a nervous laugh. After that the drive to the cafe was in silence. When we got there we sat in a booth in the corner so no one around would hear the conversation.

A few minutes after we got there Garrett showed up. "Hey Sarah, long time no see. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out how I didn't know my best friend was a murderer working to kill my brother and all his friends."

"How did you find out about that?" He said getting a little angry.

"Did you really think Violet would try and kill my brother without me finding out? Especially when she tried to get me to help." I was half out of my seat ready to pounce when Stiles pushed me back down.

"We're best friends, I know you better than anyone. Of course I thought you wouldn't catch on. You wouldn't even know about all this if your friend hadn't let it slip. You should stay on our side Sarah, we always win." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Except when your girlfriend gets put in jail for attempted murder on two people and actual murder on about ten more. Plus when you get caught, like you have and your entire life is ruined. The only thing you have left is the money which isn't even yours. And what kind of best friend doesn't tell their best friend about all this crap you've been doing. Best friends support each other but how am I supposed to support you if you don't tell me what's going on?"

"Would you really have supported me if I told you I was going around trying to kill people for money?"

"I don't know, but now we never will."

**So I know this took a long time to be posted, but hopefully I can post the next chapter soon. I have band and school so it might be hard but I'll try. Thanks for over 7,000 reads so quickly! I hope it gets this many and more on wattpad when I post it there. The Forever Fangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I slept the entire day away. Reality struck me hard and I didn't recover in record time. I heard my phone constantly buzzing from calls and messages but refused to move. I was curled in a ball of blankets with the lights off, blinds closed, dead silence. It was hard enough trying to adjust to all my friends being supernatural creatures, but finding out that the one person I could trust most was trying to use me to kill my brother was just to much to handle. A few times throughout the day I heard my mom or Scott come in and check on me, but I wouldn't respond.

"Hey Sarah, I know this is really difficult for you but just know we're all here for you. This sounds like a really stupid thing to say but it could be worse." That was definitely Scott. He usually rambles until he runs out of things to say. "I really hope you come out of your room soon. Maybe even come to school tomorrow?"

"Hey Scott?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. It doesn't matter if you're a wolf or kitsune or hunter, you're still my brother and that's all that matters." I could tell he was smiling which lifted my mood slightly. He was right for once. Even with all the drama, as long as we stuck together it would all be fine. Right?

The next day I decided to go to school. It was the only logical thing I could think to do besides sleep my life away. When I got there I immediately started to look for Liam. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever and with his new werewolf abilities anything could happen. "Hey Mason, have you seen Liam at all today?"

"No sorry. I was actually just talking to your brother about that. I'll text you if I find any sight of him."

"Thanks anyway Mason." I said with a small smile and nod before putting my headphones in and walking to my locker. I was listening to some serious punk music on full blast ignoring the world around me. As I got to my locker I quickly put in the combination before swapping out the things in my bag with the things I needed from my locker. I was really worried about where Liam was. No one had heard from him, not even my brother. That can't be good.

The bell rang scaring the crap out of me and reminding me that I had to go to class. On the way there I ran right into Stiles. "Hey, you okay?" He asked with his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Not really, I'm worried about Liam. No ones been able to track him down lately and now even Scott doesn't know where he is. Why does this happen to all of my friends Stiles?" He pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Liam is fine. As for the rest of us, we've been in this for a while. We know how to handle this."

"I'm still worried that with assassins and Kate running lose things will always end badly." The bell rang again with the one minute warning. "Thanks for trying Stiles, but I'm just to scared of all this to believe we're all safe." I removed myself from his arms and adjusted my bag strap before walking away leaving the both of us scared. I walked quickly and slammed my hip into my desk on the way. Ouch would be an understatement. Class droned on and on until finally the bell rang releasing us from this hell called Math class. When I was walking to Coach Finstock's class my phone started buzzing to what seemed to be no end. When I pulled it out I saw text after text from Garrett. I ignored them all but my phone wouldn't stop buzzing. I groaned loudly getting a lot of attention before finally caving and pulling my phone out. Every text was from Garrett and they were all things like 'Forgive me please' and 'We've been friends for ages something like this shouldn't get between us'.

I just rolled my eyes and shut off my phone. Shutting off my phone probably wasn't the best idea with killers on the loose and that being the only way anyone could get a hold of me, but I didn't care. If Garrett had just told me none of this would've happened. I realized right before I stepped through the door that I had this next class with Stiles and had basically ignored everything he was saying this morning. I tried to walk in with my head down so as to be unnoticed, but of course Bobby Finstock had to ruin it for me. "Hey, Mini McCall, pick your head up before you run into something. I need you out on that field." I sighed before walking the rest of the way to my seat with my eyes to the ceiling just to be a smart ass. "McCall, what the hell is up with you today?"

"I'm gonna lie to you and say I'm tired because the real explanation is ridiculous." He shook his head at me and sat down at his desk. I took that time as an opportunity to put my bag on my desk and use it as a pillow. I would rather sleep through Finstock's class and have a detention later than deal with Stiles asking me what's wrong every two minutes. Before I even got comfortable I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I turned and of course it was Stiles.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Is anyone ever okay in this town?"

**Sorry it took so long for this update. IT's also kind of a filler chapter. I hate to say this but since I start school in a few days there will be more chapters like this one. Hopefully I can catch back up with the rest of this episode and the next two soon. Thanks for 9.5k reads! It's insane and unbelievable and just thanks The Forever Fangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

Today was ridiculously stressful. Nobody would shut up about the fact that Violet got herself arrested and that the cops were looking for her boyfriend, which put me in a really bad place. Everyone kept asking me if I knew anything about it and I just couldn't handle all of it. Don't they think I would've done something if I knew my best friend was a killer? I was on my way to seventh period now, the only class where the teacher is extremely strict about not talking unless it's necessary. On a regular day I would've rolled my eyes and been whispering to Garrett the entire time, but today that rule just means no one can ask me about Garrett and Violet.

Most of the class went by quickly for me as I took notes of almost everything the teacher said for the supposed test next week. I looked at the clock to see we only had a few minutes left. When I looked back down at my desk there was a small crumpled piece of paper on top of my notebook. I smoothed it out to see the three words I hated at this point sprawled across it. 'Are you Okay?"  
I groaned loudly getting the attention of the entire room. "Sarah, settle down. I don't want to have to send you to the office with this little time left in the day." The teacher said.

"Please send me to the office. People in this place just don't know how to mind their own damn business! Send me to talk to the Sheriff and my Dad! Send me anywhere right now and I promise you it would be better than this." I didn't even wait for a response before walking out and to the office. There was a large amount of people in there, but I caught two pairs of eyes immediately.

"Sarah, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class?" My Dad looked both angry and concerned.

"I had to leave class. Everybody kept asking me about Garrett and Violet and I couldn't handle it anymore. None of my teachers did anything about it, all of the students just want to know what's going on, and I'm stuck right in the middle of all this."

"Woah, wait. How are you involved in all of this?"

"Honestly I would rather just talk to Stiles Dad about this so I don't get the whole talk about Garrett later." He just nodded and led me and the Sheriff to a small office closing the door behind the two of us.

"So what's going on Sarah, usually people don't want to talk to the police over their own family."

"I've been best friends with Garrett for as long as I can remember and now I find out that him and his girlfriend are trying to kill my brother and all his friends, I'm still not over Allison dying, all this supernatural stuff just hit me at the same time and I have nothing even relatively normal left."

"I know this is hard on all of us, especially your family. Having your brother be worth the most out of everyone is crazy for all of us."

"What do you mean 'worth the most'?"

"The dead pool. When they try to kill your brother, it's because he is worth fifteen million dollars out of the millions that went missing. Everyone who they kill earns them more and more money until they have the full amount that the benefactor stole from the Hale Vault gone."

"So what you're saying is my best friend was using me to get to my brother so that he could have fifteen million dollars in his bank account?" I felt my breathing get heavier and heavier by the second. I vaguely heard my name being called before I collapsed on the ground and everything went black.

*********************************************************************************************************

When I woke, all I saw was bright lights and a doctor with their back turned to me while they spoke to a nurse. I groaned when I felt my head pounding, which signaled to the doctor I was awake. "Well Sarah, nice to see you awake again. Hope that experience wasn't too bad for you."

"Not to bad, just felt like I was sleeping. How long was I out?" As I asked I looked around and noticed I was hooked up to a bunch of machines that were beeping far too loudly.

"Just for a few days, far less than any of us had anticipated. Your mother should be here in a minute, we've just paged her that you woke up." He said with a smile.

"Is there anyone else that was here at all?"

"Not but one guy who looked around your age, brown hair, kind of pale. Ring any bells?" Liam? What was Liam doing here? And why was he the only person that came to visit me in my mini coma?

"Yeah, if I'm ever here again be sure to let him in to see me. But only him and my mother please." I said with a smile. He just nodded and shuffled out of the room as my Mom came inside.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing? You were out for a while and had us all worried sick." I smiled and moved over on the uncomfortable bed so my Mom could sit down next to me.

"I'm fine, just a headache. And all of you? All of meaning you and Liam? The only two people who could be bothered to come and visit me while I was in a COMA." She sighed before sitting down beside me.

"You know there's a lot going on in this town right now and your brother is a big part of all that. He just doesn't have his priorities straight right now." She leaned in further and began to rub my back soothingly.

"What could be more important than visiting your only sister while she's in a coma? I don't care what he is and what's going on, family should always come before all this supernatural stuff. I told my doctor to only let you and Liam in. Unless I see someone important like Dad or Stiles or even Kira I might, but not him. He went to far this time."

"Well you might have to talk to him tonight."

"And why is that?"

"You have your PSAT's tomorrow and those are extremely important. SO I asked your doctor and he said that he did a run down of everything and your in fine condition to be going to school. No prominent memory problems, no serious or fatal injuries, you'll be fine."

"Y'know what mom? I will go to school tomorrow, because if I do as well on that test as I've prepared myself for then I can graduate early and get out of this god forsaken haunted town."

"Good luck then, I hope this all works out in the end. For all of us." With that she got up and left leaving me to mull over my thought and wonder for even longer why Liam came to see me in the hospital.

**WOW TEN THOUSAND VIEWS! Thank you so much! Can't wait to share the rest of this story with you guys The Forever Fangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

Today my brother was taking the PSAT and I had to have him drop me off at Liam's before he went if i wanted to go over. It was really early and when I asked Liam if he was okay with it he said that since it was so early we could just sit in his yard for a while. "Are you sure you don't just want to stay home? You can just sleep all day and binge on Netflix." Scott was trying to get me to go home and I had no idea why. Liam was his beta, he shouldn't be worried.

"You need someone to keep an eye on Liam anyway to see how he's doing and since he's my friend it works out to both of our advantages. I get to be with my friend and you have someone to watch your beta." Scott sighed loudly and I took that as my chance to get out of the car. I knew Liam could be dangerous but tonight wasn't even a full moon. Before I could even knock on the door it swung open revealing a tired, yet very happy looking Liam.

"Hey Sarah, come in." He said ushering me inside and upstairs to what I assumed was his room. He led me into a large room that looked like it should've been in an ad for a teenage boys room. He was kind of messy, but he covered it up by making his bed and shoving half his belongings into some lockers by the wall. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know." I said with a small laugh. "I just didn't want Scott to be right so I came over here and didn't really think about why. You were just the first person I thought of I guess."

"What about Stiles?"

"What about him?" I'm pretty sure Stiles hasn't told anyone about our deal and I definitely knew I didn't tell anyone.

"Well you guys hang out a lot. Maybe I'm wrong and it's just cause you're Scott's sister and Stiles is best friend."

"The thing about Stiles is...well I used to have a really big crush on him, but I didn't do anything about it. Then I found out about him liking Lydia and now Malia and kind of gave up. But there is someone I do like right now." He looked a little disappointed. Little did he know that it wasn't Stiles or Garrett. It was him. The past few days I had been thinking about it and me and Stiles weren't really gonna work out. It was hard enough having a secret relationship, but when it was with your brothers best friend who I had known for years it got really difficult. Even someone who barely knew them suspected something was going on. I would have to talk to Stiles about that later.

"Well I guess that makes sense then, but if you don't like Stiles, who do you like?"

"Well that's a little more complicated that I'd like it to be right now. The person I like thinks I like someone else and and that person thinks I like them when I really like the other person."

"I don't know if I heard that right but all I got from it was that you don't like Stiles but people think you do and one of those guys is the person you like." My jaw dropped a little because there was no way he could've figured all of that out without knowing that I like him. At that point all I could do was nod awkwardly. "Well it can't be Garrett since you guys were really good friends, you already said it isn't Stiles, Mason isn't on your team, and you can't like Parrish cause he's a little too old for you. That doesn't leave you with too many options."

"Well if I just told you that would ruin the fun."

"I'll get it out of you, don't worry. Until then I think we should go out back and take advantage of the swing-set that's back there. It was there when we moved in and my mom refused to get rid of it. Something about it being sentimental." I laughed and walked out of the room him close behind.

"How exactly do you plan to do that? You just listed off everyone I know from your gender and I definitely don't play for the other team."

"Well I have my ways, but a magician never reveals his secrets." We both started laughing and I guess we were a little loud because when we got downstairs his stepdad was there pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Oh hey, what are you doing up?"

"Well I heard some racket from upstairs and instead of just blocking it out I figured I would just get to the coffee first before your mother drank it all." I let out a laugh at that since I was just the same. "Morning Sarah, right?" I just nodded.

"Her brother is taking the PSAT and her parents are both at work so she asked if she could hang out here for the day. I hope you don't mind." Liam said explaining why I was at his house at this hour.

"It's fine as long as her mother is okay with it, which I'm assuming she is since you're here. Just don't wake up your mother before she has to leave. We both know how that's gonna end." Liam just nodded before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the backyard. I laughed a little when he almost ran into the glass door.

When we got outside I was somehow amazed. He had the swing-set as promised with a small yellow slide and a few green swings all attached with pieces of wood. Next to that was a huge oak tree with a treehouse and tire swing. I could definitely see why his mom wouldn't want to get rid of this. Before I had a chance to let it all set in, Liam was tugging me towards the treehouse. "A little more privacy from my invasive parents until they leave." The treehouse was bigger than it looked from the outside. Scattered all around were board games, lacrosse equipment, and random school supplies. I jumped a little when Liam spoke again. "I come up here a lot just to think, do homework, maybe play some monopoly."

"This is amazing. Makes me wonder how many other people you've brought up here to impress with your amazing childish antics."

"Actually, you're the only person I've ever brought up here."

**Sorry it took so long to update but no fear, I will be posting at least two more updates tonight after this one since this is the only free time I've had in a while The Forever Fangirl**


	12. Chapter 12

After sitting in the treehouse for a few minutes in silence with Liam lying in a hammock and me looking through some of his stuff something pulled at my ankle making me screech and land on an old air matress. When I opened my eyes Liam was lying beside me lauhging his ass off. "Oh my god Liam! You just scared the crap out of me! I hate you so much right now." I put my hands over my face and turned away from him.

"Oh c'mon Sarah, it was just a joke." Liam whined. "You can't be that mad at me." I felt him grab my hands and pry them off my face but my eyes were still screwed shut. "Sarah, please open your eyes. I'll give you chocolate?" My eyes shot open and I saw him right above me.

"What kind of chocolate?"

"Any kind, all kind. It got you to open your eyes didn't it?"

"And why were you so intent on making me open my eyes, Dunbar?" He mumbled something really quietly to himself and all I could make out was the word pretty. "What was that?"

"Nothing, so let's play some board games or something?" He got off me and walked over to a stack of games looking through them for a minute before pulling out Disney Monopoly.

"Do I even want to know why you have that?"

"Probably not." He said with a small laugh before setting the game up on the floor in front of us. "Which piece do you want?"  
"Obviously the princess." I said with an overly dramatic and sarcastic hair flip. He laughed at me before picking out the Mickey and putting the rest of the pieces away. "So what are the stakes in this game?"

"Hmm winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want. It's like a genie, excpet you get one wish instead of three."

**One hour later**

"You so cheated! There's no way you had enough money to buy the castle off me!" Liam smirked before revealing a giant pile of Monopoly money he had hidden under his leg.

"I was saving it up for just this moment. How else could I have this much money? I only bought like four properties."

"Ugh if I weren't so proud of your sneakiness I would be mad at you. What's your wish then?" He started rubbing his chin as if he was thinking really hard but it only lasted a few seconds before his eyes widened and he started smirking. "Why do you look so excited? There's only so much you can make me do, I don't actually have magic powers and live in a bottle."

"My wish is that you tell me who you like." I swear if it was possible my jaw would've dropped to the floor. "Don't leave your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies."

"Do you really want to know who I like? There's so much else I could do. Be your slave for a day? Make you food? Stuff?"

"Well what's the fun in all that? There's no real point in making you my slave or any of that other stuff. Just tell me who you like and this is all over with." I knew if I told Liam and he didn't feel the same way our friendship, or whatever this was, would be ruined.

"How about this? SInce I'm a nervous wreck over this, we each write the name of the person we like on a slip of paper and pass it to each other at the same time. That way we both know who the other likes."

"If you were anyone else I would call you a wimp, but sure." He ripped a Monopoly dollar in half and grabbed some colored pencils from a jar. Both of us wrote it down and folded it in half. We passed it off and I unintentionally held my breath while slowly unfolding it, not daring to look at Liam as he read his own name.

I opened my eyes and my heart nearly stopped. Scribbled down in messy blue handwriting was one word. 'You' I looked up at Liam to see him smiling to himself as his eyes scanned over the small paper in his hands multiple times. It's like he thought I was messing with him. He finally looked up at me and realized I was looking at him which made him smile even more and me blush furiously and put my face in my hands. "Told you I would get it out of you."

"So what does this mean then? Clearly I know. And you know. We know. So what do we do?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Before we worry about anything else, I want to try something." He got up and moved closer to me. At first I thought he might kiss me, but all he did was grab my had off my lap and intertwine our fingers. I couldn't help the smile that was slowly growing on my face. "Do you think this is why they give kids puzzles?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well as kids the only way to put the puzzle together was to find all the pieces that fit perfectly together and put them together where they would stay. Right in the place their meant to be."

"Maybe, or maybe it was because they wanted their kids out of thier hair for a while so they could do stuff." I said with a smile.

"Y'know I was trying to make a moment here." He said leaning his head against the wall.

"It worked, but you know me. Always have to have the last word." I heard him mumble something to himself around 'not this time' and that's when he gave me more butterflies than anyone could ask for. He kissed me.

**So Liam and Sarah are together! Finally! I told you gys I was working up to it, I just needed Scott and Stiles distracted. This isn't the end of the story, but it is one of the best parts so far in my opinion. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow for updates and I do comment back ot everyone. Thanks for the support The Forever Fangirl**


	13. Chapter 13

After my little make-out session with Liam I got a call from my dad saying that I needed to get down to the school. "What's going on over there?"

"There's some quarantine and your brother and his friends are there."

"Listen, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, but I don't need to be there. If the whole building is under a quarantine from the CDC then shoudln't I stay away to avoid getting myself sick? Just wondering where your logic is coming from." Liam was starting to laugh beside me and apparently he wasn't as quiet as we thought because my dad was able to hear him.

"Who is that?" He said sounding a little angry.

"It's just Liam. We're studying for the Algebra test we have next week." I quickly lied and covered both Liam's screw up and his mouth with my hand.

"I would trust you more if you read me a problem since I know you suck at Algebra."

"Fine, but you asked for it. If x=297 and y=63 what is the sum of the problem 27x-85 divided by y."

"Um, you stay there because I'm pretty sure even I can't solve that." I hung up and as soon as the call ended Liam licked my hand making me screech.

"Eww! Why did you lick me?" He just laughed and pulled the both of us onto the air mattress. "I hope it was worth it cause I used a lot of soap and lotion this morning. Those things don't taste nearly as good as they smell."

"I don't know. I felt like it. Speaking of things I feel like doing, wanna go get some food?"

"Can we get ice cream? My mom hasn't let me have some in ages and we could count it as a date."

"Oh no. This is definitely not a date." I was surely confused by now. "This is just ice cream. Our actual first date is gonna be amazing and mind blowing and make us both forget about all the stupid supernatural stuff that goes on in this town."

"And what makes you so sure of yourself?"

"The fact that I know you've never been taken on an actual date so you don't have too high of standards, and also that it's me." We both laughed as I pushed him slightly before getting off the air mattress and climbing down the unstable ladder. After Liam got down we started walking to the small ice cream shop in the more crowded part of town. It wasn't that long of a walk, but even if it was I wouldn't have minded much since it was so nice out. The ice cream shop had a full wall of windows and inside had baby blue and white pinstripe wallpaper leading to the counter. "Go grab a booth I'll order."

"Alright but I'm trusting you here." I walked off and sat down in a corner booth. Since there weren't too many people here Liam was back kind of quick with two bowls. "So what did you choose?"

"I got you cake batter cause I feel like you're a cake batter kind of person."

"Well you got that right, it's my favorite. After that I just sound plain."

"I guess it's my lucky day then." We started eating in a comfortable silence with only the sounds of small talk and music from the sixties was heard. I was looking around at all the decorations and the fake jukebox in the corner and felt someone staring. When I looked back it was Liam, who quickly looked away and kept eating his ice cream. I laughed a little before my phone started vibrating again.

"I have to take this. If he calls twice in an hour it's serious." I stepped out of the booth and walked outside. "What's going on?"

"Your brother and his friends are stuck in the school and things are getting worse."

"So? Didn't you hear me before?" Just then I heard some mumbling and my Dad handed the phone off to the Sheriff.

"Listen Sarah, I know you aren't studying and I also know that you know about all this supernatural crap. The group of idiot of themselves stuck in the Hale vault and since they're all sick they need to figure out what cure there is. I figure since you're the only person that's been human this entire time you could help. Can you call Derek and head down here?"

"Fine, but only because it's you. If my Dad asked I wouldn't even bother." With that I hung up and went back inside.

"What was that about?"

"I hate to ruin this but I have to call Derek and get down to the school to help the Sheriff with the CDC thing. You can come if you want but since the disease is affecting all supernaturals it might hit you too."

"Don't worry about it, at least we got to finish. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking out. I guess that was my cue to call Derek.

"What do you possibly want from me?"

"Well hello to you too sourwolf. Listen, my brother and his friends are stuck in your vault with a disease that is slowly killing them. Is there any way you could help out?" I heard him groan and mumble something about how stupid Scott was and I couldn't help but agree.

**So loads of cute moments here and a little tension but at least it's up! Thank you guys for 15k and hopefully by the end we have double! Remember to follow, favorite, and comment letting me know what you think! Love you guys ~The Forever Fangirl**


	14. Chapter 14

Turns out trying to help my brother was just a big huge waste of time. I went down to the school only to be beaten there by Derek who already helped everyone out. I just ditched Liam to waste a half an hour. "Sarah, thank god you didn't take the PSAT's today!" Stiles said as he walked over and suffocated me in a hug. I saw Scott glaring a little from the corner of my eye as I was released.

"Can't I be thankful my sister is alive before someone beats me to it?" He said with way to much sarcasm in his tone.

"None of you can be thankful. Thanks to you guys I had to ditch Liam who was helping me study for the Algebra test we have this week. I didn't even know what was going on with you guys when I got multiple calls from Dad about needing me at the school and in the end I only came down because the Sheriff asked me. Today was going great until this supernatural crap went and ruined it again." I turned away from the group but not after noticing that Stiles gave his jacket to Malia. I had no real right to be jealous since I was kind of with Liam and was never official with Stiles, but it still made my stomach turn when I saw it.

"Sarah, you can't just walk home. At least let one of us give you a ride."

"No. I'm walking and if I don't end up home, please just promise me you won't look for me. I've been hurt enough by you people." I saw everyone's face drop a little except Malia who didn't seem fazed at all by the statement.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"The thing is I can, and I do. All I ever wanted was to be normal. All this supernatural stuff changes everything I know and it has me scared for my life. I bet none of you know that everyday I'm terrified to leave the house, but know I have to because if I'm alone I put myself in even more danger. My best friends in the entire world turned out to be homicidal psychopaths trying to kill everyone I know. My brother is a werewolf dating a kitsune. I didn't even believe those things existed and now they've been forced into my world. The only normal thing left is school and even there some freak disease is trying to kill everyone."

"Sarah, we didn't mean for you to get into all of this." Scott looked desperate at this point but I was beyond pissed.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter anymore. Because I am." And with that I was gone.

*********************************************************************************************************

A few hours later I was home and completely coddled in every blanket I owned. I had done too much today and I needed some sleep. My phone had been in a constant state of buzz annoying the crap out of me in the process. I would quickly pick it up and hang up within the second to get rid of the extremely annoying buzz.

When I had finally gotten comfortable I heard three short knocks on my bedroom door. "Sarah, you can't stay in there forever." I heard Scott say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I can. I plan on doing it actually. You can send Stiles in though since I know he's your backup plan." As soon as the door opened I realized I shouldn't have said it. I looked like crap and had been avoiding all of them for a reason. I didn't want to confront Stiles after what had happened with Liam. If I had to deal with that I would surely burst.

"Hey, Sarah, you gonna uncover?"I just groaned in response. I hoped he would catch the hint and just report back to Scott that he couldn't get me to move. "Oh c'mon. Scott can't hear and we need to talk anyway." I just burrowed further if at all possible. "I think you should know that even if you aren't listening to me right now I realized that we shouldn't do whatever this is. If it doesn't work out it will affect everyone and make everything awkward."

That statement made me remove the giant pile of blankets and hugged him. He seemed slightly startled but that shattered quickly as he put his arms around me and hugged me until I could barely breathe. I didn't mind though, the best thing is a hug from Stiles. I'd been getting them my whole life and they seemed to be the only thing that could ever cheer me up. "Thank you." I muttered into his chest.

"For what?"

"Making everything a whole lot better."

**So I know it's short, but as you all know I post multiple chapters on Wednesdays! I hope you all loved the season 4 finale just as much as I did because I'm turning it into a whole load of chapters plus writing bonus chapters for extra action. Comment, Favorite, Follow and enjoy! The Forever Fangirl**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is a really bad idea. Like out of everything I think this could be one of the worst ideas you've ever had. You're gonna end up dead and I'm gonna have to cry over you and feel like part of me is missing during this entire thing." Scott had this genius idea to pretend to be dead so the benefactor would get his physical proof that he was really dead to pay whoever "killed him". But it gets better, he wants his girlfriend to do it. Most people want to die in the arms of their loved ones, not at the hands of their loved ones.

"Sarah, this is what we have to do. If we don't the Benefactor is gonna keep paying people with Peter and Derek's money to kill us."

"And what if you actually die Scotty? What am I supposed to do when you're gone and all this stuff is still happening?! I can't lose anyone else!"

"You aren't gonna lose me." He sat down on my bed beside me. Stiles convinced me after a while that I can't just run from my problems, especially if they're my brother. "You have to trust that I'm gonna wake up and still be the stupid werewolf that I am now."

"Who else knows?"

"Everyone."

"So why are you telling me then?" With that question he let out a long sigh before getting off the bed and pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I need you to do something that is going to be really difficult and make it seem like everything that I just said is a lie, but I promise it isn't." I just furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head in confusion. What could he possibly need of me that could be that bad? "I need you to act like I actually died."

A few hours later I found myself fake crying and screaming over the death of my brother with my Mom in the middle of the hospital to make a scene. Let anyone around who works for the benefactor that Scott is dead and this is the chance to get proof and get paid for the massive death and killing of Scott McCall. They had now escorted me and my mom to see the body. Little did they know that everyone was already there. Everyone stood in a circle with computers on the table in front of us.  
"I hate this plan. I really hate this plan so much." I said to anyone who was listening as their eyes darted around the multiple screens. "Can't we just kill someone else from the list to lure the benefactor?"

"Who is really worth killing? At least this way we can bring me back to life and everything will be fine." Scott said from the metal locker.

"I don't know maybe Brett? Maybe the person who had the genius idea for you to fake your own death for the sake of getting rid of this dumb ass benefactor guy?" I said waving my arms around and looking like a mad man. "Why can't you people just ever do things the easy way? Someone always has to die."

It was then Liam's turn to question Scott's motives. "Are you really sure about this?" He asked while pacing back and forth.

"He looks nervous," Kira's mom said. "Maybe you should tell him it's going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright." Scott said to Liam making me flinch.

"Why are you bothering to tell the emotionally detached werewolf that this is going to work out? Why don't you tell the only person who's related to you, or maybe even the person who gave birth to you? Who should be more nervous? The new guy or the person whose known you since birth?!" Without even giving me a second glance the entire group moved on.

"So you've done this before right?" Liam asked Kira's mom as he stopped right next to me. I was still tense so he put his hand on my back making me flinch but quickly relax after I realized it was him.

"I've seen it done before." She responded.

"Is that just as good?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"No." That's when Kira decided to try and fix the huge mistake her mother had just made.

"Mom! You're not inspiring confidence!" She near shouted.

"Good. This is a terrible idea." I almost laughed at that since the only person who knew how to properly do this knew how horribly it could end for all of us, especially Scott. Kira then turned to face Liam and I.

"Do you want us to do it without you guys?" She asked seriously, the mood in the room quickly shifting. Before anyone had the chance to answer I pushed past the small crowd towards Scott.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? You're sure that there isn't another time place and way we could get rid of the Benefactor?"

"No. We have to do this now. I trust the plan." I just nodded and walked back over to Liam before Noshiko gave Kira instructions.

"Put your hand over his heart." Kira just nodded and did as told, but before she could really do anything Scott started getting nervous and asking questions.

"What happens while I'm out? Am I going to feel anything?"

"It may feel as if you're dreaming"

"Good dreams or bad?"

"I suppose it's up to you." I gave one last look at my brother before turning and hiding my face in Liam's chest. You could hear the bolts of electricity coming from her hands and see the bright flash of light take over the whole room. Scott gasped causing me to attempt to turn around only to be held tightly in place by Liam and feel a tug at my heart. Just like that, Scott was temporarily gone and the plan was in action.

**Thanks for 18k! I sat at my computer for ten minutes refreshing the 17,999 so I could see the number and wasn't disappointed! Thank you all for your constant support and hopefully you continue to read! Chapters will be getting longer soon so don't worry! The Forever Fangirl**


End file.
